Fate of Broken Dreams
by Snoopy39996
Summary: Two seniors in high school discover an old abandoned mansion that lies secrets of their mother's death. Now the secrets reveal their powers, however they are now targeted by unexpected guests who will try to kill them.
1. Chapter 1 Accidently chosen

Fate of Broken Dreams

Chapter 1 Accidentally chosen

"Dude wake up! This is the fifth time I called you. This is our first day of 12th Grade, were seniors now." I said while preparing for school. I'm Davis a senior student at Clarkman High School and my brother, Eric, is too. It's hard to fit when you go to over ten schools all the time.

Eric is the more popular, smarter sort of person. He always spends all night studying in his room. I'm the laid back, sort of lazy kind of person. I'm more athletic than Eric is and I'm the older one. We get along okay and don't argue much. One thing I forgot to mention was that our mom died when we were in 8th grade. Ever since then people made fun of us because we have only one parent. Eric has his way of meeting new people. Either way we're just going to move and lose more friends again.

"You ready to leave yet Davis?" Eric said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

When we arrived everybody stared at us as if there was some kind of monster behind us. It was hard walking through the hallways without getting some attention. As we passed by, people whispered to each other while staring at us. After I was assigned my new locker I asked someone to help me find it. The only person willing to help me was a girl who was kind of shy yet pretty. She showed me my locker, but the strange thing was that her locker was right next to mine.

I was going to ask her what her name was but she already left. She was kind of cute. The bell rang and as I entered 2nd period I saw that same girl, and the other thing was that my seat was right next to her. Things were starting to get weird yet I kind of liked it.

"Hi… my name is… Anne." she said it so quiet that I couldn't hear her.

"I'm Davis." she suddenly started to blush after I finished.

During lunch Anne asked me if she could talk to me for a bit. I was going to go look for Eric, but I guess I could talk for a while.

"Do you ever feel like you're always alone, no one there to guide you through the darkness?" Anne asked.

"Before my mother died I felt like nothing could hurt me. I felt safe, and warm. When I cried she was there to comfort me. When I got hurt she would hug me. And when I was scared she would be there right next to me. Ever since the incident me and Eric felt as if no one was there to comfort us, hug us, and be by our side." I replied.

"So you're like me."

"Don't you ever wish that everything could change? That you could protect those close to you." I answered.

"Davis, you said that you wish everything could change. I can help make your wish come true." Anne said.

"How?" I answered.

"Meet me tomorrow after school at the abandoned mansion. Don't bring your brother."

After I got home from school all I could think about was what Anne said during lunch. I wonder why she told me not to bring Eric. I couldn't sleep thinking about how I could change everything. All I could think about was mother. I miss her smile and her soothing voice. If I could bring her back then I will see Anne after school. I just want things back to the way it was.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

Chapter 2 Lies

It's fifth period and the day is almost over. I couldn't focus in class because all I could think about was how I can save our mother. As I looked outside the window I saw a strange man with a tattoo of blue letter B. He also had tall red hair with a scar under his eye. He was a wearing a blue jacket too. I noticed some kind of special phone that wasn't even made yet. Suddenly he turned and stared at me with a smile.

"Is there a problem Davis?" the teacher asked.

"No."

There was something strange about that man that I couldn't really tell. The bell rang and as I got out of the classroom and towards 6th period I felt a strong kick to my leg and tripped. Suddenly no one was around, the school was completely empty. I heard a voice, and as I turned I saw that man from outside the window.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Don't you remember me? I was your best friend when you in 8th grade and I was in 12th grade. You, me, and Eric would go to that mansion and take a look around everyday after school."

"What are you talking about? I don't remember you. I don't even know you." I replied.

"That makes me really sad. Don't tell all those years of friendship went to waste. I came all the way here to see you and you don't even remember me. Come on Davis, it's me, Zack. I guess you really don't remember me. See you later then."

After he disappeared the school went back to normal. It's was like nothing happened. Eric came and asked why I was staring into space.

"Do you remember Zack?" I asked.

"Who's he? I don't think so. Why?" Eric replied.

"When I fell down the school suddenly stopped. When I got up this guy named Zack said when we were in 8th grade we went to the abandoned mansion."

"I don't remember anybody named Zack. Hurry we're going to be late for 6th period." Eric said.

I'm not sure what that Zack guy said was true. If we were best friends how come I can't remember it. He said that it happened in 8th grade, that's the year our mother died.

School is finally over and I rushed to the mansion.

"Hey Davis, where are you going?" Eric asked.

"I'm just meeting Anne somewhere."

"You have a crush on her or something."

"No!" I said as I ran to the mansion.

The path to the mansion was pretty far from the school. I had to go through the forest to reach the place, but it's not that hard. As I traveled through the forest I saw this shadow flash right before me. Was it Zack? No, it was too small. Then suddenly the figure of the shadow came to life. It was the size of me. The scary part was that it was just the figure of a human, it had no face, no skin, nothing. I started to run away from it but I couldn't outrun it. As soon as I reached the gate of mansion I looked back. That thing was gone.

I opened the gates and entered the mansion. Inside there I saw Anne waiting for me.

"Come. Follow me," she said.

I wonder why this old abandoned mansion had anything to do with my mother. She said the floor we need to go is the 5th floor. With each floor we go down I feel as if we're being followed. The further we go down the more I remember of my mother's death. Finally we reached the 5th floor. Anne stops and shows me this weird machine. Next to that machine was some kind of conductor. Anne started typing the controls of the machine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…"

Suddenly the machine started operating and then this beam struck me. It felt as if you're being electrocuted. After that my body was paralyzed for a few seconds. As I got up I looked at Anne. She was crying.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"Run now. Run!"

I wasn't sure why but she seemed serious. As I reached the top floor I saw Zack.

"So you survived." He said.

"What did you do to me? Tell me!"

"I was testing you. Congratulations, you pasted. Your prize is death."

"Wait!" I screamed, "I remember now. The three of us used to play in this mansion together."

"So you remember now." Zack said.

"We used to go in the library and race to see who can climb the fastest. We also hid from each from my mom when she would come to pick us up."

"So you really do remember. Do you remember when we would bring fake swords and fight each other?"

"Yeah." I replied

"I also remember when you promised me you would beat me when we grew up. Are you going to keep your promise?"

"Of course." I answered.

Zack charged me with his sword but I was unarmed. Right when he slashed me with his sword I closed my eyes hoping for a miracle to happen. The attack suddenly stopped. As I opened my eyes I saw a sword in my hand.

"Where did you get that?" Zack asked.

"I don't know."

I could feel strong energy from the sword. It felt like wind surrounding my whole body.

"Don't forget your promise. "Zack concluded.

"I never brake my promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My power, my promise

I wasn't sure how I got this sword, but I guess I'll have to fight. Zack seemed amazed somehow yet he was smiling. My body was covered in a gust of wind. It was like fans blowing all around me. This feeling was like nothing I ever felt. As I turned quickly to see where the scream I heard was coming from, I saw Anne running, crying as she made her way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Stop! You didn't say you were going to kill him." Anne cried out.

"My job wasn't to tell you what was going to happen but give you orders. Do you understand? Don't worry you'll be joining your friend soon after I'm finished with him." Zack replied.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her and you're not going to beat me either."

"Those are pretty big words, lets see if you have the skills to back them up." Zack answered.

Not only do I have to protect myself, but now I also have to protect Anne too. Zack was always better than me when it came to fighting but I couldn't give up. This sword, it must have other abilities then just its size. I looked around to find Anne so I could ask her what that room she led me to was for.

"Anne, that room you led me to what was it for?"

"That room was a research lab a long time ago. Scientist used the machine in there to- " Anne was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey I'm still here you know. Lets continue this match and get it over with. Besides you'll die together anyway, what's the point in talking about the lab." Zack interrupted.

"Aren't you supposed to be my best friend? Why are you trying to kill us? If we really were friends then prove by letting us go."

"I can't I was ordered to exterminate you two and others like you, if there are any left. Consequences are dire if I disobey, and I've also changed. The person you knew before is no longer here. I have a story to tell you, it's about your mother."

"Tell me now! I'll kill the bastard that murdered my mother." I anxiously said with anger.

"Actually I don't know who killed your mother, but I could tell you what happened from what I know. When we were in this mansion four years ago we went exploring down in the lower levels. After we heard your mother calling we all decided to go hide. You and Eric were too scared after you guys reached the fifth floor so I continued down the stairs to the sixth floor. As soon as I saw you mother's shadow I quickly ran and hid in a dark corner. Your mom finally reached the sixth floor, but something was wrong. As soon as your mother stopped I saw another shadow behind her. Your mom turned around and screamed. That thing stabbed her, it was white but it had no face, it wasn't even human. After that the thing took your mother and faded away into the shadows. I ran back to the first floor in hope of finding you guys, but instead I bumped into this man and he asked me," How would you like to have infinite powers, anything beyond your wildest dreams?" so I took his hand and he led me back to the fifth floor. The same thing happened to me as they happened to you, I was struck by this beam and I fainted. And now I ended up here fighting you." Zack concluded.

"You're a fool to have trusted him. He's using you, you left my mother to die and I won't ever forgive that."

"You don't get, he gave me powers beyond comprehension and gave me another life. He's offering you the same thing, all you have to do is take my hand." Zack answered.

"You traded my mom's life for more strength. You bitch, I swear I'll kill you now."

"Suit yourself, but remember I'm not the only one who traded something precious for power."

As I turned I stared at Anne with pity. I couldn't believe someone like her would do something like that.

"You're trying so hard to protect someone that is just like me. I'm saddened. Who am I kidding, I'm going to kill you both." Zack said.

"Shut up! I'm protecting her because… because… I…"

"Because what? Because you love her?" Zack bragged.

"No. I'm protecting her because she's not like you. You used her to get to me. Now I'm here so lets end it."

The expression on her face told me she was sorry, but Zack's face told me he wanted to kill me so I gave him the same look back. I felt pitiful knowing that it was my fault my mom died. My anger turned into strength and a force of wind blew everything away from me. I don't understand. Why does everything have to end bad for me? I took my mind off of Zack and my mom was all I could think about. Before her death Eric and me felt safe and that she could take away our fears. After the incident we suffered so much. It started with our dad, he was arrested after our mother's death and we got sent to a caretaker. Ever since then we were treated as orphans and beat up just because we didn't fit in.

"When you're ready we'll start fighting." said Zack.

"You shouldn't rush 'cause after this battle is over my sword will be stained with your blood."

Zack's phone rang and he seemed to be upset from the conversation.

"No, I'm not done yet. Don't worry it won't take that long, it'll be over in less than one minute. Yeah their both here, should I kill them both? As you wish master." Zack concluded.


End file.
